


In This Essay, I Will Fix Everything

by destielrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielrose/pseuds/destielrose
Summary: Steve and Bucky obviously talked over the plan to go back in time and have a life with Peggy. Here's what happened, with a surprise appearance from someone who will fix everything. Promise.





	In This Essay, I Will Fix Everything

_ There's only one way to make sense of Captain America's character arc in Endgame. It was Bucky's idea.  _

 

"I think it's about time you called on Peggy."

 

Steve paused in drying his hair to look up at him. "Oh, Buck. Didn't I tell you? She died."

 

"Stop looking at me like I'm addled. I know things have been busy, but I do remember what happened to Pegs." He was spread out on the bed, and his metal hand was fussing with a thread on the quilt. He met Steve's eyes. "They're going to give you those stones and a handful of Pym Particles. Who's to say you have to come back here when you're done putting the past back in order?"

 

Bucky let out a laugh at the expressions that played across Steve's face. First contempt, then grief. Then thoughtfulness and dawning awe, and finally a careful blankness. "Buck, that's not fair. You know I can't do that."

 

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

 

Steve shot him a look. "I can't just abandon my family. You're all here now. I just got you back." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I just got  _ you _ back. Bucky, I… Sometimes it seems like I've spent my whole life trying to get you back. Why would I leave you now that I've got you?"

 

Bucky sat up and walked to the window. The dying evening sun put his silhouette into stark relief. His face reflected the light as he searched the landscape. "You and me? What the serum did to us? We're probably going to live forever." He turned back to Steve, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. He stepped closer and then knelt at Steve's feet. He felt Steve brush his hair out of his eyes and dared to look up. Steve's eyes were dark. "I made you a promise, Punk," Bucky said, and quirked a smile. "And I aim to keep it. To the end of the line." Steve's shoulders relaxed. "But who's to say you can't take a little detour?"

 

Steve's hands clenched, and it was his turn to look out the window. Bucky could see him begin to consider his proposal, and the weight of grief and sadness settle in. "I have been thinking about taking a break," Steve said, and sighed. He cupped Bucky's face with his hand and ran a thumb along his jaw. "Think I could convince you to take up the shield while I'm gone?" 

 

Bucky smiled and bit his thumb. "Not a chance. Sam's finally convinced me to go to his meetings. Apparently, I've got PTSD."

 

Steve smiled. "You think?"

 

"But I bet if you asked Sam, he'd step in. He'd love it." Bucky frowned. "He'd never shut up about it. In fact, come to think of it, let's scrap this plan."

 

Steve shoved Bucky, and he fell back onto his elbows, smiling like his old self. Steve's heart clenched in his chest. "Buck, I don't know if I can be without you again." 

 

"That's the thing, Stevie," Bucky said and came to sit next to Steve on the bed. "Maybe you won't have to. You could do me a favor and spring me from Hydra's tender loving care." Steve's face blanched. "Or, maybe let's not talk about the particulars tonight. I hear it's been five years, haven't you missed me?"

 

_ The screen fades to black as Bucky turns Steve's guilt-stricken face towards his own. Does he soothe Steve's pain away with more-than-brotherly love? The world will never know. What is important is that I, Deadpool, am here to answer the important questions that Marvel glossed over.  _

 

_ Does Steve erase Peggy Carter's future children when he goes back in time to "dance" with her, as the kids are calling it these days? No, of course not. Steve would never do such a thing. Obviously, Steve was Peggy's side-piece until her husband conveniently died. Then they may or may not have tied the knot.  _

 

_ Do Steve and Bucky come to "The End of the Line" when Steve pulls a McFly? Nope. PTSD Bucky and Old Steve retire to Wakanda and live happily ever after. Or possibly to T.A.H.I.T.I. _

 

_ Wait, you say, aren't Bucky and Sam going to have adventures together in their own miniseries entitled Falcon and The Winter Soldier? How does that tie into this happily ever after? Well...let's see. These plot holes are getting really hard to close. Okay. So, we've got OG Steve, who has gone back in time and presumably freed post-serum but pre-robot-arm Bucky from his horrible fate. So, if those two shack up, does that mean that there will be an Old Bucky around at the same time as Present-Time Old Steve?  _

 

_ And wait. PTSD Bucky lived out most of the years that have passed between the fall from the train and 2019. He actually is 102 years old, but he hasn't aged. Even if we presume that putting him on ice kept him from aging during the time that he was frozen, he'd still show some signs of aging by now, and he hasn't. How old is Old Cap, then?? He shouldn't age any more than Bucky should.  _

 

_ Ohhhhh. He needs to be old so he can retire. Guys! He totally had an alternate universe Tony Stark make him a fancy Old Steve mask to wear so he could trick Sam and the rest into letting him retire. So he's actually still young under all that tech. And the wedding ring. If it was really Peggy he'd married, why wouldn't he just say so? Maybe, MAYBE he and Bucky are married. Like, in the present... _

 

_ Where were we? I'm losing track. Two Buckys. Well, that's not bad. They can take turns going on adventures with Sam and having endless, platonic bro-sex with Cap. Best of both worlds.  _

 

_ Come to think of it, those Russo brothers were visionaries! Polyamory solves all the problems. They just needed an extra hour to tie up the most important character arcs. I bet it's the studio's fault. Couldn't get behind all that GLBTQIA action. Or a four hour movie. Stupid gatekeepers. _

 

_ Next time? I'll direct the damn thing. Do you think I should make it a musical? Ohhh! I'll get Bernadette  _ and _ Babs! Do you think Julie Andrews would say yes to playing an aging Peggy Carter?  _

 

_ It's set. I'll produce and direct the musical version of Steve/Peggy/Bucky/Peg's Husband, and we will put this to rest, once and for all.  _

 

_ You're welcome. _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
